How Do I Do This?
by AtwistedAngel13
Summary: Do you like me? lily No. james Do you think I'm pretty? No. Am I in your heart? No Would you cry if I walked away? No. So she walked away.... One shot fic!


Title: How Do I Do This?  
  
Summary: James finally realizes that he loves Lily more than anything in the world. Now all he has to do is tell her, but how? ONE SHOT!  
  
Disclaimer: -sigh- Not mine. All Jk. Rowling, except plot and characters that aren't in the book.  
  
Chapter One: You're the One and Only  
  
James quickly put all of his school supplies into his pack and ran out of the room; leaving his best friends shaking their heads disapprovingly and leaving his girlfriend, Lily Evans, baffled. James had been doing this for the past couple of weeks.  
  
He had started to date Lily in their fifth year and now its their seventh. Every time Lily tried to talk to James he would make up and excuse and leave quickly or he would just avoid her all together. It was starting to get on her nerves.  
  
Lily had asked James' best friends: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, if they knew why James was running away from her. They would apologize and say that James is the one who needed to tell her and not them. Even Lily's best friend, Sylvia (Sirius's girlfriend), knew why James was behaving so oddly; yet she too refused to tell her.  
  
James paced his room. Peter followed him with his eyes. Sirius was sitting on his bed with Sylvia in his lap and Remus was reading. This habit of James was normal for them. Anytime James got nervous, he would pace his room. After about 20 minutes of pacing, he would sit on his bed, place his head in his hands and sigh.  
  
"Look Jamsie old boy, just tell Lily straight out. I mean you've done it before." Said Sirius.  
  
"I know I have Padfoot, its just that this time I really feel something deeper and I want to ask her the big question." James said.  
  
Everyone jumped up. "Excuse me? Are you tell us that you, James Potter, is going to ask Lily Evans to marry you?" Sylvia questioned.  
  
James didn't say anything, but just nodded. Everyone in the room started to cheer and dance. James on the other hand, sat on the bed with his head in his hands groaning. Sylvia was the first to stop, "James honey. I hate to break it to ya, but you've only got about a week to ask Lily to big question. School's going to be out soon."  
  
This made James groan even louder. Sylvia sighed and bent down to James' level and whispered like he was a little kindergartener, "James, if you love Lily enough to ask her to marry you then I will help you. We'll all help you as much as we can, but you have got to get out of this room and stop avoiding her. Do you know how she feels? She feels like she has done something wrong, like you don't like her anymore and you want to break up with her it's just that you don't know how to do it."  
  
James shot up, "No! I don't want to break up with her. I love her. Why would.." He didn't finish the sentence because he knew the answer to the question. He sighed. They all looked at James with sad eyes. They hated to see their friend so miserable.  
  
"Hey, come on lets go out and eat. Maybe then it will give us some time to think." Remus suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and left the room, except for James. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay in here and think." He said. Sylvia was about to argue, but decided against it.  
  
At dinner, Dumbledore announced that there would be a dance for seventh years only. "This dance will be the day, right before seventh years leave. I will give you the whole day tomorrow to go and shop for your dress robes. The only way a student in a different year is able to attend the dance is if a seventh year asks them. Have a good night and enjoy your meal."  
  
The Great Hall exploded into chaos. The girls were busy chatting away about the dance while the guys asked the girls. Sirius of course was going with Sylvia, Remus was going with a Hufflepuff and Lily was no where to be seen. Sylvia looked around the Great Hall. She tapped Sirius on the shoulder and implored, "Where's Lily?" Sirius shrugged. She was going to ask Remus, but he was over at the Hufflepuff table.  
  
Sylvia gasped, now she knew where Lily was. She grabbed Sirius by the collar and pulled him out of the Great Hall. Remus followed. "Hey where are we going?" Sirius asked as soon as Sylvia let him go.  
  
"We're going to see James. Lily's probably in his room." Sylvia said without looking back or slowing down. When they got to James' room, they heard Lily.  
  
Lily had gone to see James that night because she had to find out why he was avoiding her. She knocked on the door and he opened it thinking that it was his friends. She pushed him back on his bed and slammed the door closed with her feet.  
  
"James I demand that you tell me what this game of yours it because I don't like it." Lily shouted.  
  
"It's not a game." James said softly remaining calm. This made Lily a bit angrier.  
  
"Then what the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"Thinking?!?" She lowered her voice, "Think of what James?" She slid to the floor and propped her knees up so she could wrap her arms around them and put her hand on them. After minutes of silence she asked, "Do you like me?"  
  
James shook his head and said, "No."  
  
Tears stung Lily's eyes, but she continued, "Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
Yet again he said, "No."  
  
"Am I in your heart?"  
  
"No."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek, yet she continued, "Would you cry if I walked away?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tears began to fall rapidly from Lily's eyes as she stood up. She turned towards James and whispered, "I'm sorry for bothering you." She walked towards the door and opened it. James grabbed her arm and said, "I don't like you, I love you; You're not pretty, you're beautiful; You're not in my heart, you are my heart; and I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die."  
  
Lily looked straight into James' eyes and cried harder. He wiped away the tears. Oh my god, did I do the right thing? He asked him self. He wrapped his arms around Lily and she cried into his chest. James sighed and smiled.  
  
After ten minutes, they pulled apart. James went over to his night stand and got something out. He came back to Lily and sat her down. He looked straight into her eyes, kneeled down and said in a clear voice, "I love you Lily Evans, would you marry me?"  
  
She gasped and jumped into his arms. "YES! I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU JAMES!" She shouted.  
  
He laughed and put the ring around her finger. Sylvia, Sirius and Remus bursted into the room jumping around happily.  
  
AtwistedAngel13  
  
I hope everyone liked this story. Review and tell me.  
  
I asked you if you liked me, you said no.  
  
I asked you if I was pretty, you said no.  
  
I asked you if I was in your heart, you said no.  
  
I asked you would cry if I walked away, you said no.  
  
So I walked away..  
  
You grabbed my arm and said...  
  
I don't like you, I love you ..  
  
Your not pretty. Your beautiful....  
  
Your not in my heart, You are my heart...  
  
and I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I would die..... 


End file.
